


My Sweet Boy

by GabrielBubbles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Sam, Dom/sub, Gabriel has a collar on, Gabriel is Sam’s little boy, Gabriel is a good sub, Gabriel is a sweetheart, Gabriel is adorable, Gentle Dom Sam, M/M, Sub Gabriel, sub space, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielBubbles/pseuds/GabrielBubbles
Summary: Sam and Gabriel finally have the Bunker to themselves and Sam wants to relax with his good little sub
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 25





	My Sweet Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is short af

Sam and Gabriel have been waiting to have the Bunker to themselves for the longest time. Luckily, they finally found a case for Dean and Castiel that would take at least a week without needing help from the two. Sam kicked the two out as fast as possible.

Sam was now in the library, when is he not, with Gabriel in front of him, on his knees. Gabriel was deeply in sub-space, his collar was tight enough to remind Gabriel that it is was on, but not tight enough to cut off any air. Gabriel had his cheek resting on Sam’s thigh, nuzzling it every so often. Sam was reading a war book while Gabriel kept quiet. Gabriel rubbed his cheek on Sam’s jeans, trying to get his attention.

“Hey sweet boy. What is it? Here, eat this for me.” Sam put the book on the side table and broke some chocolate off the bar and hand fed it Gabriel. Gabriel took it and sucked on it, letting it melt in his mouth. Sam smiled and did something similar with water.

Gabriel shuffled on his knees, to far gone to notice his knees where hurting, but Sam did. Sam clicked his tongue and gently picked Gabriel up. Gabriel squealed and giggled. Sam chuckled deeply in his chest and let Gabriel sit in his lap. Gabriel feel forward, his head falling into Sam’s chest, and giggled.

Sam held Gabriel, rubbing his knees that where on ether side of his lap. Gabriel hummed and took Sam’s hand and played with his fingers. Sam rolled his eyes fondly. Gabriel smiled brightly when Sam kissed his neck lightly.

Sam moved around slightly to get more comfortable and fixed Gabriel in his lap. He picked the book back up and went back to reading, Gabriel being a good boy and sucking at Sam’s fingers gently. Sam ran his thumb over Gabriel’s mouth and let his hand fall limp, letting Gabriel hold it and do what he pleased.

Sam breathed Gabriel’s sent in deeply and smiled. Today was indeed a good day. Gabriel giggled slightly when Sam nibbled his ear and nuzzled closer. “Love you my little prince.”


End file.
